


Передышка

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: После всех злоключений Полу и Хью просто необходим отдых.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Kudos: 1





	Передышка

Пол Стамец уже готов выйти за дверь комфортабельного коттеджа прямо в сердце снежной бури, несмотря на собственную полную неопытность в подобных делах. Он ненавидит ледяную зиму в этой дыре, ненавидит горы, ненавидит необходимость прятаться, но выхода нет. И раз Хью, которому последняя пара лет тоже далась нелегко, нашел хоть какую-то возможность развеяться и ощутить себя живым, так тому и быть.

После падения Терранской Империи и всех злоключений стоило быть благодарными уже за то, что им удалось выжить и не потерять друг друга в бесконечной войне, но это отдельная история. Когда Пол вспоминает об этом, он крепче прижимает к себе Хью и зажмуривается.

Никогда больше он не отпустит его так легко.

Сейчас же они вынуждены кочевать по окраинным планетам, старательно прячась от клингонских патрулей и любых цифровых систем распознавания личности. Риппер, конечно, трудно не заметить, но за последние пару месяцев громадная зверюга существенно прокачала свои интеллектуальные способности и научилась прятаться в другие измерения по щелчку пальцев Пола.

Их очередная остановка — захудалая планетка без имени, только с порядковым номером. Коттедж прямо посреди горного кряжа, надежно защищенный от агрессивного климата и посторонних глаз, как нельзя лучше подходит для передышки. Хью уже успел сторговаться с местными аборигенами, и те за символическую плату вызвались провести его по горным тропам вдоль всего перевала. Пол никогда не понимал прелести ходьбы по колено в снегу по крутым склонам под порывами ветра, постоянно рискуя потеряться в метели, но у Хью свои предпочтения.

Группа задерживается уже на час, коммуникаторы не пробиваются сквозь помехи, и Пол начинает волноваться не на шутку.

Больше никаких глупых потерь.

Наконец внешняя дверь скрипит, тут же снова захлопывается наглухо, из небольшого коридора раздается шорох обмерзшей одежды.

Пол делает самое угрожающее выражение лица и выходит навстречу Хью.

— Ну что, проветрился?

Хью стоит в луже растаявшего снега с самым довольным видом и отряхивает иней с волос. Куртку, ботинки и штаны, насквозь промокшие, он оставляет прямо у входной двери и делает шаг навстречу Полу.

— Я слышу нотки сарказма в твоем голосе, дорогой?

Пол облегченно качает головой. Он и вправду стал слишком истеричным.

— Устал? Душевая установка снова барахлит, придется ждать до утра.

Хью кивает и коротко целует Пола.

— Я отлично развеялся. Сейчас самое время пойти спать, если ты, конечно, потерпишь мое немытое тело под боком.

Пол фыркает.

— Я видел тебя и в худшем виде.

Хью оставляет одежду в ванной, умывается ледяной водой и на скорую руку протирает тело влажным полотенцем; чертов водонагреватель снова приказал долго жить.

— Будешь ужинать? Риппер что-то притащила из местной фауны, сканеры говорят, что вполне съедобно. Похоже на индюка.

В тихоходке прорезались охотничьи замашки: Пол и Хью, просыпаясь, нередко видели прямо на одеяле окровавленные тушки разной живности. Пол проявлял все свое кулинарное мастерство и готовил вполне сносную еду, комбинируя мясо несчастных тварей и местные овощи.

Хью уплетает за обе щеки, мясо было бы похоже на земную птицу, если бы не насыщенный зеленый цвет. Впрочем, какая разница, им и не такое доводилось есть. Пол довольно наблюдает: наконец-то его навыки готовки оценили по достоинству.

Хью зевает и отставляет пустую тарелку.

— Просто замечательно, спасибо. Еще немного жизни в этой дыре, и мы тут осядем до конца своих дней. С навыками перемещения по измерениям материальных запасов у нас будет достаточно.

Пол хмыкает.

— Подожди еще неделю, и ты взвоешь от скуки. Если раньше не сломаешь себе шею в этих проклятых горах.

— Не нагнетай, нам все-таки нужно некоторое время просто отоспаться и отлежаться. А потом посмотрим.

Пол согласно кивает.

— Идем спать.

В спальне, как всегда, пятую часть пространства занимает Риппер. Зверюга полюбила отлеживаться в свободное от охоты время рядом с кроватью своих спутников, и никакими силами ее оттуда было не согнать.

— Пол, если ты еще раз будешь трахать меня при этом…

— Заткнись, а то я не знаю про твою любовь к эксгибиционизму.

— Да, но не перед гигантским космическим клещом!

— Клещ — это ты, и вообще, для уставшего альпиниста ты слишком много говоришь. Иди сюда.

Пол укладывается на спину, Хью распластывается у него на груди, чувствуя, как его крепко обнимают и накидывают одеяло на плечи.

Пол хмурится и проводит пальцами по свежим синякам на плечах и боках.

— Это страховка, не переживай. Лучше синяки от ремней, чем раскроенный череп.

— Сегодня ты прямо блещешь мудростью.

Пол гладит его по плечам, шее, спине, мягко проводит пальцами по каждому шраму и рубцу. Хью знает, что его спина представляет собой не самое эстетичное зрелище, но только прижимается сильнее. Крупные выпуклые шрамы по двадцать-тридцать сантиметров длиной опоясывают грудную клетку, ребра, позвоночник, доходят до крестца. Мышцы не потеряли силы и тонуса, но иногда судороги скручивают их там, где были серьезные разрывы. Пол тщательно ощупывает каждый квадратный сантиметр, убеждаясь, что все в полном порядке и мышцы расслаблены, затем зарывается пальцами в коротко стриженные волосы, в которых местами поблескивает седина.

— Мы справились со всем этим, мой хороший.

Хью знает, о чем говорит Пол. Шрамы, плохо залеченные раны, кошмарные воспоминания и отвратительные сны — не такая уже и высокая цена за спокойствие в их мире. Он прижимается щекой к груди Пола, сердце мерно стучит, вызывая отдаленные воспоминания о том, какой чудовищный путь им пришлось пройти, чтобы с мясом вырвать право на свободу и счастье.

Пол большим пальцем поглаживает крупный шрам, тянущийся от брови до низа челюсти, Хью прерывисто выдыхает.

— Ты такой красивый.

Хью сглатывает комок в горле. Наконец-то он дома, и дом всегда будет с ним.

Усталость берет свое, Пол слегка укачивает его в объятьях, он чувствует едва ощутимое касание губ.

— Я люблю тебя, Пол. Наверное, мне стоит говорить это почаще.

Его только крепче обнимают, и сон накрывает теплым тяжелым одеялом.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он уверен, что Пол Стамец доверчиво улыбается — той самой мягкой улыбкой, предназначенной только для него.


End file.
